Harry Potter y la promesa de Gryffindor
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: Godric Gryffindor hizo una promesa que lo llevará a conocer a Harry en el momento que éste más lo necesita. Con un pequeño salto en el tiempo, muchas cosas pueden cambiar. Dos años con el fundador no distan mucho de acabar en desastre. No obstante, son muchas las sorpresas que aguardan al Elegido. Es decir, ¿quién esperaba encontrar un padre y al amor en aquellos tiempos caóticos?


Es el inicio más soso que escribí jamás pero es que realmente no soy muy buena con etapas así. Me gusta más lo que sucederá en el capítulo siguiente—cuando sea que lo escriba—. ¡Denle una oportunidad!

_**{…}**_

La errática respiración del adolescente se escuchó retumbar una vez más en la habitación. Temía haber gritado como sucedía el verano pasado cuando soñaba con Cedric; sin embargo, los ronquidos que se escuchaban sin necesidad de retener la respiración le respondían.

Dando un suspiro profundo, Harry Potter se colocó de lado sobre su cama, con los ojos rojos de sueño y lágrimas. Era la tercera vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño en esa noche y no dejaba de pensar que la frase _la tercera es la vencida_ no era más que una cruel mentira. Se colocó boca abajo, con un naciente malestar en el abdomen, y hundió la cara en la—últimamente—incómoda almohada. Sentía cómo el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, pero no tenía ánimos de quejarse de que, además, le ardiese el rostro.

Él no lloraba de día, o a la luz.

Pero eso no evitaba que su inconsciente lo hiciera al estar dormido y sometido a las pesadillas.

Volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro y su estómago rugió del hambre. Oyó a Hedwig agitar sus alas y ulular en reproche, como si el sólo sonido le causase indignación. No evitó que una sonrisa se deslizase por sus labios, incorporándose para verla.

—Ya sé, ya voy… ¿Cómo es que sólo eso te despertó?—dijo, viéndola con ojos divertidos. La hermosa lechuza blanca se irguió hacia atrás mientras lo amenazaba con la mirada—. Sí, ya, ya…, Merlín, qué carácter…

Se levantó desganado de la cama y observó hacia la ventana, viendo el cielo estrellado de un tono claro, signo de que pronto amanecería. No hacía frío ni calor desde hacía exactamente siete días. Ni siquiera la enorme y desgastada ropa de su primo causaba algo.

_Hacía una semana que había vuelto de Hogwarts, donde había terminado su quinto año. _

_Año donde había muerto Sirius._

Bajó con lentitud y sigilo las escaleras, pasando imperturbable junto a la alacena cerrada debajo de las escaleras, hasta abrirse camino a la cocina. El seco resplandor de la luna menguante iluminaba a ciegas la cocina, la cual se enalteció cuando abrió la nevera, entrecerrando sus ojos al ser cegado por la luz del interior. Como era de esperar, la nevera de los Durlsey estaba repleta de hasta comida que no conocía. Aún así, debía ser cuidadoso. Tomó calmadamente una manzana y se hizo un paso hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que pudo volver a ver en aquella oscuridad.

Volvió a caminar hacia las escaleras.

No había recibido cartas todavía, salvo una por parte de Remus. A pulso rápido y tembloroso, le había escrito—sin rodeos—que no se sentía bien y que iba a estar ausente por algunos días. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba y Harry, sólo por eso, no pudo evitar ser sincero con su antiguo profesor. Le había respondido, con su letra, exactamente las mismas palabras que había usado Lupin.

Ni Ron ni Hermione le habían enviado nada, aunque así lo prefería. No creía soportar preguntas cuyas respuestas no iban a ser sinceras, al menos no por parte suya.

No lo demostraba realmente pero dolía.

La muerte de su padrino aún estaba latente y la herida no dejaba de sangrar, sin dar indicios de sanar pronto.

Y se sentía avergonzado en sus momentos de lucidez, ya que, refugiado en su habitación, la depresión sorpresivamente lo había azotado y poco a poco era incapaz de seguir reteniendo todo su pesar. Sólo el Harry que soñaba despierto y dormido se encargaba de lamentarse. El otro, el monótono, el que bajaba a desayunar y luego subía a encerrarse en su cuarto, sólo se mantenía indiferente a su entorno.

El verdadero tormento se encontraba dentro.

Mordió la manzana y tomó el trozo con sus dedos, acercándoselo a Hedwig desde fuera de la jaula. La lechuza necesitó verlo comer para aceptar su ración, ululando en agradecimiento. Harry se acabó la fruta en poco tiempo y dejó el corazón de la manzana sobre la mesita de noche, dejándose caer luego a la cama.

Lo último que vio fue la luna antes de cerrar sus ojos.

**OoOoOoO**

—¡MUCHACHO! ¡BAJA AHORA!

Harry pegó un respingo, despertando de golpe, cuando escuchó el grito de su tío del otro lado de la puerta, la cual temblaba de tanto que el hombre la golpeaba para llamar su atención. Dejó encapar un suspiro cansado y buscó cansadamente sus gafas, arrugando la nariz. Aún tenía sueño, ni siquiera se había levantado a desayunar, aunque no le importaba.

Oyó que algo era corrido fuera y se levantó, acercándose a abrir la puerta. Dudley llevaba arrastrando una maleta desde su habitación, aunque se veía molesto. Optando por ignorarlo, Harry bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia sus tíos, quienes también cargaban maletas, postradas en la entrada.

El hombre frunció el ceño apenas lo vio aparecer.

—¡Te has tardado!

—Lo siento, tío Vernon—dijo, sin sentirlo ni importarle. Su mirada era aburrida pero se extrañó de no recibir más gritos.

—Escucha, tu tía, tu primo y yo nos iremos por una semana. Marge tiene problemas—Harry amó esa oración—, por lo tanto quiero volver y encontrar la casa en condiciones. No pienso llevarte, así que ni abras la boca.

Harry se abstuvo de decirle algunas verdades y entonces prefirió no echar leña al fuego.

—Pero, ¿no se enterarán los de la Orden?—indagó—. Deben estar vigilando la casa. Se supone que debo estar con tía Petunia.

Su tío hizo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia pero, detrás, su tía fruncía los labios, como si la idea de abandonar su casa para ir a visitar a aquella mujer fuese la peor de todas. Harry casi sintió pena por ella.

—Sólo será una semana—gruñó Vernon—. No pasará nada mientras no salgas, tienes comida y hasta esas… tus cosas. Estaremos aquí el sábado en la mañana.

El menor no estaba muy seguro de ello pero, en cualquier caso, no era culpa suya.

Si alguien recibía la bronca de los _anormales _era su familia, no él.

Por primera vez en años, Harry no se sintió muy bien con que los Dursley se fueran y lo dejaran solo. Incluso observó con malestar cómo subían todo al coche y partían hasta perderse de vista. Cerró las cortinas. Parecía un complot para dejarlo ahogarse solo en sus penas, como si hubiese estado molestándolos en esa semana. Les había hecho el favor de ni siquiera respirar en su presencia e incluso se había ofrecido a preparar el desayuno el tercer día de su llegada. Y lo había hecho sin inmutarse, a pesar de los regaños nerviosos de su tía.

Como si _Ojoloco_ fuese a entrar por la ventana y embrujarla por haberlo dejado cocinar…

El número cuatro de _Privet Drive_ jamás había estado tan silencioso en esos quince años que Harry llevaba viviendo allí. Ni siquiera por las noches.

Y era por eso, que cuando el silencio reinó, fue consciente de la histeria que estaba haciendo una lechuza. Su lechuza.

Alarmado, corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió, casi cayéndose al saltar el último escalón. Hedwig chillaba como pocas veces él la había escuchado, y supo por qué una vez abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Frente a la jaula, gruñía un imperioso león de pelaje tan rojo como el fuego pero su melena era ya de un tono oscuro. Harry quedó maravillado con semejante criatura, pero sus rodillas temblaban, ya que tal hermoso animal medía dos metros de alto y en aquel momento había dirigido sus ojos azules hacia el joven mago.

Tragando saliva, el azabache fue incapaz de moverse. Y sólo fue hasta que escuchó una estruendosa carcajada que dejó de sentirse intimidado.

—Muchacho, ya déjalo en paz—dijo una voz grave y ronca.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia su cama pero fue sobre su escritorio que encontró, tal vez, al hombre más extraño que había visto en su vida. Se encontraba sentado como si no le importase no usar la silla que tenía delante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, además, lo saludaba con la mano. Pareció causarle gracia la indignación del adolescente.

Era un mago. Harry podía saberlo perfectamente, omitiendo lo extraña de la situación. Su vestimenta, a pesar de verse algo medieval, era del mundo mágico. Podía ver la camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco oscuro de piel de dragón, y sobre sus hombros, un tapado de piel café. En su cuello, descansaban varias cadenas que se perdían bajo la camisa. La parte inferior llamó la atención de Harry, puesto que llevaba un cinturón extraño y varias fundas de espadas y armas. La funda más grande y detallada estaba vacía. Llevaba botas y creyó ver algo asomarse por una de éstas.

Se alarmó.

Aquel sujeto estaba armado hasta por los codos. Lo volvió a ver a los ojos. Continuaba sonriendo, incluso más que antes. Su cabello era algo largo, de un color cobrizo, y lo llevaba suelto. Incluso tenía barba, pero desprolija, como si hubiese estado meses a la intemperie. Sus ojos eran castaños y su piel ligeramente morena.

—¿Y?—lo oyó decir, regresándolo a la realidad. El hombre sonreía—. ¿He pasado la prueba?

Harry sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

—No… yo…. Lo sien… ¡Espere, no debo disculparme!—reconoció, observándolo con recelo—. ¿Quién es usted y cómo entró? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Sabe que cualquier auror puede llegar en cualquier momento?

—¿Auror?—el hombre frunció el ceño, confundido—. ¿Qué cosa rara es esa? Bueno, como sea—le quitó importancia, volviendo a verlo—. En realidad, eso mismo quería preguntarte. ¿Qué hago aquí?—preguntó, con curiosidad.

Harry parpadeó, dejando caer sus hombros.

—¿Y cómo… cómo se supone que yo voy a saber eso?

—Bueno… esta es tu casa—el hombre lo observó preocupado. Parecía pensar que el muchacho estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

—Eh…—balbuceó Harry, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar—. Bueno, es de mis tíos pero…

El hombre se enderezó, observando detenidamente a su alrededor.

—¡Qué extraño!—exclamó, señalando alarmado hacia el suelo—. ¿Qué es eso?

El adolescente bajó la mirada para observar y luego lo volvió a ver.

—Es un lápiz.

—¿Un qué?

—Es un… es como la pluma de los _muggles_. Lo usan para escribir aunque no con tinta, esas son las…—se calló al ver el desconcierto en el rostro ajeno.

—Perdona, hijo, pero no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando—expresó, sinceramente—. Aunque veo que eres un mago, comenzaba a preocuparme de tener que tutear a un muggle. Jamás he comprendido a esas personas…—agregó lo último para sí mismo, mientras miraba raramente hacia el piso.

El león abrió su enorme boca para bostezar y Harry pudo ver en primer plano la brillante hilera de enormes y peligrosos dientes. El animal se subió a su cama y se echó, acomodándose para dormir. Hedwig ululó indignada.

El azabache volvió a ver al desconocido sujeto, más perdido que antes.

—¿Me puede explicar qué sucede? No se ofenda, pero no es el mejor momento para que aparezca otro extraño en mi vida. Créame—dijo, cruzando mirada con el hombre, el cual se veía tranquilo—, ya he tenido suficiente.

Lo vio sonreír.

—¡Oh, hubieras comenzado por eso!—exclamó alegremente, subiendo ambas piernas al escritorio y sentándose con ellas cruzadas. Se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Hablas tú primero o prefieres que yo lo haga? Convendría arreglar esto hoy, sólo es una oportunidad.

—¿"Sólo una... Olvídalo, comience usted—se resignó Harry, viendo con recelo al león en su cama.

Aquella situación definitivamente estaba muy mal.

—Bien—el hombre palmeó sus manos, con entusiasmo—. Supongo que comenzaré por el principio.

Harry se mantuvo de pie junto a la jaula de Hedwig, incómodo. El extraño parecía meditar, acariciándose la barbilla. Finalmente, regresó a su posición inicial.

—No recuerdo cómo eran mis padres o algún otro miembro de mi familia—comenzó. Aquellas palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para Harry, quien abrió sus ojos, siendo tomado desprevenido. El hombre pareció no notarlo, pues continuó con mucha calma—, sólo sé que eran magos y que, como siempre me dijeron, fui dotado de grandes cualidades. Yo solía llamar estas cualidades: estúpidas—reconoció—. ¿Quién quiere ser reconocido por algo como eso? Es absurdo—dijo indignado. Harry reprimió una sonrisa—. Nunca me creí un gran mago, a pesar de los logros que tuve a lo largo de mi vida, especialmente en mi adolescencia. Bueno, no adolescencia justamente, pero sí cuando era joven. Estaba solo pero siempre me gustó explorar; continúo siendo un alma nómada. No puedo quedarme quieto, usualmente utilizo las vacaciones para irme hasta que comiencen las clases.

—¿Clases?—interrumpió Harry, sin querer ser grosero.

El hombre sonrió—. Oh, sí, soy maestro—su pecho se infló de orgullo—. Lo decidí en uno de mis tantos viajes. Creía absurdo guardarme todas aquellas cosas que sabía e iba aprendiendo, por lo que comencé a dar pequeñas clases a grupos de niños en cada oportunidad que se me presentaba. No fue hasta mucho después que pude tener a cursos completos, en una escuela digna. Pero ese no es el tema—frunció el ceño—. Conocí gente, algunos de los cuales continúan siendo mis amigos y camaradas, y todos teníamos ese algo especial que nos obligaba a permanecer juntos para crear grandes cosas. Pero ellos tenían a alguien; bueno, dos de ellos, a uno ni le importaba. Pero a mí sí—se encogió de hombros—. Por ello, cuando descubrí que había nacido un hijo con mi sangre, cuya madre era una mujer que había conocido en uno de mis viajes, quise buscarlo. ¿Lo imaginas? Una familia—tanto Harry como el sujeto sonrieron—. Pero lamentablemente ella había muerto, y con ella la posibilidad de encontrarlo a él—su mirada no era triste pero sí desolada—. Lo hallé, sí, claro que lo hice, no soy de dar el brazo a torcer, pero vuelvo a desviarme del tema—sacudió la cabeza—. Ocurrió un inconveniente que casi me mata—lo dijo casi con gracia—y llevó a mi mente a pensar qué le depararía a mis sucesores, más si tenían mi pura mala suerte. Tengo muy mala suerte, ¿tú también?—indagó. Harry asintió lentamente—. Por eso me hice una promesa. Un juramento mágico—sonrió radiante—. Todo aquel que lleve aunque sea el mínimo indicio de mi sangre en sus venas podría convocar alguna parte de mí, algo que lo ayudase. Muy pocos han necesitado tanto como para lograr que yo acuda a ellos. De hecho, creo que sólo dos lo han hecho—reconoció, viendo hacia la nada como si quisiese recordar—. Aunque sólo recuerdo al último. Un gran hombre… Bueno, joven, regresó siendo un hombre.

—¿Y quién era?—preguntó Harry, curioso. Apenas comenzaba a procesar todo lo que le había dicho.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

El hombre pareció pensarlo—. Estienne Potter, sí, sí, gran mago.

—¿Potter?—se sorprendió el menor.

El otro sólo asintió.

—Me convocó a los diecisiete años, acababa de perder a su padre y emocionalmente estaba destrozado. Ése es el principal factor de mi presencia. Mis tutelas se basan en las alteraciones de mis descendientes. En las dos ocasiones, veían escaso el deseo de vivir—el hombre inclinó la cabeza, sonriéndole—. ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de por qué estoy aquí, contigo, hoy?

Harry se sintió profundamente incómodo de repente. Sintió cómo se ruborizaba de la pena pero se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

—Han pasado cosas…

—Puedo asegurarlo—asintió el extraño.

—Cosas grandes…—balbuceó el azabache. El mayor frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Al contrario, volvió a sonreír.

—Supongo que podrás decírmelo cuando estés listo y te sientes más en confianza conmigo. Así que… ¿nos vamos o nos quedamos?—cuestionó, viendo desconfiado la habitación.

Harry creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, ya sabes! No creías que aparecía sólo para levantarle el ánimo a mis herederos, ¿verdad?—dijo, sonriendo divertido—. Estienne estuvo conmigo tres años completos, aunque él decidió quedarse. Fue un gran discípulo, ni dudarlo, la última vez que lo vi era ya anciano. Parecía muy feliz al enterarse que su hijo había sido padre y, por lo tanto, él abuelo. No dejaba de nombrar a su nieto. Todavía recuerdo su nombre—sacudió la cabeza—. No me dejes salirme del tema—le regañó, logrando avergonzarlo más sin razón—. Me he comprometido a ayudar a fortalecer la confianza de los que, como tú, sienten que lo han perdido todo—lo miró, comprensivo—. Aunque estaría más cómodo llevándote conmigo…, no te ofendas pero tu mundo es muy raro—añadió, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su alrededor.

Harry sólo sonrió levemente.

—No creo que pueda ir con usted… Verá—se apresuró a explicar, viendo la extrañeza del hombre—, en tres meses debo regresar a Hogwarts, la escuela…

—¿Asistes a Hogwarts?—sonrió el otro.

—Sí…—asintió el menor, lentamente—, y tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. No sé si sabe, pero hay un mago oscuro que comenzará a atentar de nuevo. Es casi un sueño pero hay que detenerle por más que la siguiente guerra mágica se desate por su culpa, otra vez.

El hombre se veía tranquilo—. Bueno, ya me suponía eso. ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

—¿El mío?—Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Claro, tu mago oscuro—el hombre le brindó una sonrisa—. Mis descendientes tuvieron un fuerte impacto en guerras mágicas o sucesos cercanos. Estienne, por ejemplo, fue un fuerte frente contra las atrocidades de un tal Grindelwald.

El menor abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Grindelwald? Pero, eso no es tan lejano…—murmuró para sí, ignorando la curiosa mirada de su antepasado. Se sintió observado y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad—. Supongo que es distinto…—dijo desganado—. En mi caso soy el único que puede lograrlo…—optó por no decir más y mantenerse callado. Luego de la revelación de la profecía en el despacho de Dumbledore, no se sentía con ánimos de hablar de ello. No sabía ni siquiera cómo sentirse. Se encontraba furioso, decepcionado y profundamente herido. Quizá también algo traicionado. Además, el contenido de la profecía, el cual todos creían perdido, lo aturdía tanto que, tras haberlo aceptado, aún no se veía capaz de contárselo a alguien. De momento, se mantenía en la ignorancia—. No se ofenda… pero si no he logrado nada en cinco años, dudo hacerlo en tres meses—cortó, con voz seca.

No obstante, el sujeto parecía ampliar mucho más su sonrisa. Harry comenzaba a creer que realmente algo iba mal con él.

—No en tres meses—concordó, seguro de sus palabras—, pero conmigo serán suficientes unos dos años. Tienes un núcleo mágico intenso—finalizó, como si aquello justificase todo.

Lástima que a Harry Potter aquello no justificó nada.

—¿Dos años? ¿Es que no ha entendido que sólo tengo tres meses?—Harry lo veía, exasperado. Su amplia sonrisa comenzaba a irritarlo.

—Muchacho, parece que olvidas que existen los magos—comentó el hombre, divertido, y el azabache se sonrojó, observándolo con recelo—. Aunque olvido que aún eres joven, y te quedan muchos desastres por vivir antes de que comprendas el manejo correcto del tiempo—sonrió.

—¿Algo así como un _giratiempo_?—indagó, cambiando su peso a su pierna izquierda.

—¿Un qué?

—Olvídelo…

—Lo que digas. ¡Dragones dormidos, se está haciendo tarde!—dramatizó el mayor, viendo hacia afuera. Luego volvió a verlo, con curiosidad—. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, y entenderé si no quieres aceptarla, pero insisto. No me gusta dejar a mi familia sin opciones—lo miró intensamente y Harry sintió una sacudida al corazón—. Estarás de vuelta al finalizar el tercer mes. Pero pasarás dos años completos conmigo…, aunque te advierto que no te dejaré descansar en ese tiempo—le sonrió—. Aprovecharemos cada segundo, por tu propósito.

—¿Mi propósito?—se miraron fijamente.

—Tu propósito de vida, de retorno—explicó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tienes uno?

—No estoy seguro…—balbuceó el azabache, pensativo—. No sé cuál sea… pero tengo… siento que lo tengo…

Aquello le arrancó otra sonrisa al mago adulto.

—Si no lo tienes claro, entonces debes tomarte el trabajo de descubrirlo—se bajó del escritorio y entonces Harry pudo ver qué tan alto era. Sintió vergüenza de, a fuerzas, llegarle mansamente al pecho.

Tal vez el extraño también notó que era más bien pequeño, pues la sangre subió a su cara cuando reconoció ternura en la mirada que le regalaba.

—Veamos…, éste es el plan—se despejó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos—. Voy a llevarte conmigo, a mi tiempo—sonrió—. Te daré mis conocimientos, los que yo crea convenientes, y para eso nos tomaremos un año—asintió para sí mismo, satisfecho—. Viajaremos y te enseñaré muchas cosas, además de lo que debes saber…—pareció pensativo—. Supongo que, si todo sale bien, el segundo año puedas estudiar ya en el colegio—lo observó—. SI sobrevives dos años en mi tiempo, y a las vivencias, entonces al finalizar el plazo te regresaré… y estarás más que listo.

Harry pasó saliva, audible.

—¿Listo para qué?

—Pues no sé—el adulto se encogió de hombros—. ¿Listo para qué?

El menor se mantuvo en silencio, observando la sonrisa amable que parecía no querer irse del rostro ajeno.

_¿Listo… para qué?_

_Para luchar, para vencer._

_Para darme valor. Para gritar, desahogarme._

_Para hacerle saber al mundo que Harry puede… no sólo Potter. _

—Supongo que también lo descubriré—dijo cauto. La sonrisa del mago se hizo más amplia.

—Compañero—llamó, despertando al león. El mismo observó fijamente al desconocido y luego al azabache. Finalmente, se levantó de su cama y al acercarse a ellos, su cuerpo hacía parecer que su cuarto era extremadamente pequeño—. Nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?—el animal dio un cabeceo de entendimiento y Harry no pudo decir nada. El adulto se acercó a Hedwig y la inspeccionó, asintiendo luego para sí—. Usted es perfecta, señorita, para la tarea que le tengo mientras no estamos.

El joven se volvió a verlo—. ¿Ella no viene con nosotros?—miró alternadamente al mago y su lechuza. Hedwig observaba recelosa pero casi resignada.

—No—aseguró el mayor, con calma—. Pero será de mucha ayuda. No creo que tres meses sin noticias sea muy alentador para tus conocidos—se giró para verlo—. Alguien debe hacerse cargo y engañarlos. Al menos para darte tiempo y que no sospechen nada. Y ella—miró a la lechuza—es lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo—sonrió, seguro de su decisión.

Harry suprimió el darle la razón, pues sabía no era necesario. Observó cómo se acercaba a la jaula y movía los labios pero no fue capaz de escuchar nada. Hedwig acicaló las alas y se enderezó orgullosa, antes de ulular en conformidad. Sorprendido, Harry cruzó mirada con el mago.

—¿Nos vamos ya?—preguntó entusiasmado y sólo pudo darle un asentimiento silencioso—. Bien—sonrió y se acercó al león, tocando su cabeza. Entonces, miró a su descendiente, con el ceño fruncido—. No te lo he preguntado. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Eh… Harry, Harry Potter—contestó. El mayor lo observó con interés.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende. Los Potter, siempre son hombres y todos iguales—la voz del mayor era divertida. Le hizo un gesto para que tocara al animal y así lo hizo—. Bueno, mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor—añadió, sin importancia.

Harry se le quedó mirando, aún cuando escuchó el rugido del león y vio aureolas de colores girando a su alrededor. El mayor se mostró confundido ante la mirada impresionada del azabache pero no dijo nada aún así.

Y finalmente Harry Potter rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa irónica. Ni le importó notar que no llevaba absolutamente nada consigo.

Iba a ser una experiencia muy larga.

_**{…}**_

A pesar de todo, faltan muchas cosas por aclarar con lo leído arriba, pero todo a su tiempo. Aviso que, si entran buscando _Hanny_, ¡lo siento! Sí prometo romance en el fic, y uno muy curioso de hecho, pero la chica esta vez no será Ginny. La amo pero~ no sigo solamente el _canon_.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
